2 On
by viviennecreightonsamuels
Summary: Tonga and Vivienne Creighton-Samuels get 2 on. TongaxOC oneshot OOC Tonga


div class="dev-view-deviation " style="box-sizing: border-box; position: relative; z-index: 5; margin: 0px 0px 15px; min-height: 200px; text-align: center; overflow-x: auto; width: 320px; padding: 0px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
div class="journal-wrapper tt-a dwait_stream" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto; text-align: left; max-width: 100%; height: auto; width: auto;" data-gmiclass="DuperbrowseFreeformCustomStream"  
div class="journal-wrapper2" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div id="dev477193324" class="journal journal-green journalcontrol free-literature" style="position: relative; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"  
div id="devskin" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="negate-box-margin" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="gr-box gr-genericbox" style="margin: 0px; zoom: 1; position: relative; box-sizing: border-box; overflow: hidden; border: 1px solid #bdc8bc; padding: 15px 0px;"  
div class="gr-body" style="border: 0px; overflow: hidden; word-break: break-word; zoom: 1; position: relative; box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="gr" style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px;"  
div class="grf-indent" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 15px 15px 37px 33px; margin: 0px auto; z-index: 20; position: relative; word-wrap: break-word; overflow-wrap: break-word;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The knock on the door echoed through the almost empty house. Its single occupant, Tino, personification of Finland, slowly made his way to the door. He opened it with his usual smile on his face, but it was a /br /"Hey Lukas, what are you doing here?" the Finnish man asked nervously. br /br /"I know that you've been a bit down the past few days, so I brought you something to cheer you up", Lukas answered as Tino let him in. That's when Tino noticed the large object that Lukas had been holding behind his /br /"Lukas, what is that?"br /br /"I brought it to keep you company" Lukas placed the object on the table as he spoke, earning a screech from inside it. He pulled the blanket away to reveal a golden bird cage, inside which sat a snowy owl on a perch. The owl opened its eyes and sent a glare in Lukas's direction, but then looked at Tino. br /br /"She's got a few injuries from a scuffle with Mr Puffin, but she's fine other than that. She just needs a good home."br /br /"How on earth did you end up with an owl?"br /br /"It flew into my car chasing a rabbit which had run underneath it. Knowing you were in need of some company, I thought it would be better for you to give it a home than me. Mr Puffin somewhat reinforced that point" Lukas explained. Without saying another word, the Norwegian man left, leaving the cage and owl behind. Tino looked to the closed door for a moment, then back to the owl in the cage which was staring at /br /"Are you going to fly off if I let you out?" he asked the owl. She shook her head, so Tino opened the cage door. The owl flew out, landing on his outstretched arm and then shuffling up to his shoulder. Once it was happy, Tino made his way into the kitchen, being careful not to jostle the owl too much as he searched the fridge for something it might eat. As if sensing his trouble, the owl shuffled further down his arm again before taking off, using its claws to pull open cupboards until it found the cereal boxes. br /br /"I thought you were a carnivore" Tino muttered. His phone beeped as if on cue and he snatched it off the kitchen bench, reading the text he had just received from /br /em'I forgot to tell you, this owl is odd. It seems to have a thing for cereal, particularly cheerios. It prefers fish, but is fond of cereal for some reason'/em br /br /"Okay, I'll go out and get you some fish tomorrow. You look happy with the cereal for tonight though" Tino said, putting his phone aside. He had to suppress a laugh as he watched the owl trying to get a box of cheerios out of his cupboard, but the owl seemed to notice and stopped. It landed on the bench and stalked towards him, talons clicking against the wooden surface as it moved, giving him a threatening /br /"Alright, I'll help you get it. Just stop glaring at me as if you're going to eat me" he stated, moving past the owl on the bench to grab the box out of the cupboard. He poured some of the cereal into the bowl and set it in front of the owl, who immediately bent over to pick up a cheerio in her beak before sitting back at her full height and eating it. This process was repeated until the bowl was empty, by which time she had imitated a bobbing desk toy. br /br /"I suppose I should let you out to hunt for yourself, but I don't think you'll have much luck here" Tino muttered. The owl lifted its wings up in what could only be described as a /br /br /br /Tino allowed the owl to hop off his arm and perch on the chair by his bedroom window, watching it get comfortable and tuck its wings in. He gently ran a finger over the owl's feathered head. br /"Goodnight" Tino managed to yawn, climbing into bed and getting comfortable under the covers, quickly falling asleep. br /br /As soon as he fell asleep, the owl hopped down from her spot on the top of the chair, landing on the floor just before being enveloped in a faint blue light. Once the light receded, it revealed a young woman: /br /You stood up, thankful that you were wearing a white dress made of white feathers, and sneaked quietly out of Tino's room. You waited until you were in the kitchen before grumbling to /br /"She crashed into my car" you imitated your boyfriend's - scratch that, ex-boyfriend's - voice. "What a load of rubbish, I'm going to claw his eyes out next time I see him" you grumbled, keeping as quiet as possible so you wouldn't wake /br /"em'You'll only be human when the one you love sleeps'/em. Look how well that turned out for you Lukas. It's your own fault for ignoring me for a year and a half" you continued to grumble. While you grumbled to yourself, you quietly got a bowl out of the cupboard and poured yourself another bowl of cheerios, this time adding milk before sitting to eat them. Whilst you ate, you took in the mess that was the kitchen. Now that you thought about it, Tino's house was in an unusual state of mess. br /br /"I'll clean it up for him while he's asleep, I'd do it for him when I was visiting anyway" you told yourself. br /br /Once you finished your cereal, you did the rest of the dishes that had been left as well as the bowl you'd just eaten from, and then put everything back in the right cupboards. You then proceeded to clean the rest of downstairs as quietly as you could, turning into an owl on several occasions as Tino briefly woke up, but then drifted back off. By the time dawn broke, everything was clean, so you returned to the kitchen and fell asleep on one of the chairs, knowing you would wake up as an owl /br /Another Timeskipbr /br /Tino woke to find the owl gone and panicked; looking over to the window to check that it was closed. Seeing that it was, he ran around the house looking for the owl, only to find it on one of the kitchen seats. br /br /"How on earth did you get down here?" he asked. He then scanned the kitchen and found the box of cheerios on the counter, knocked over and a few spilled onto the /br /"Oh, someone wanted a midnight snack" he muttered, smiling to himself. He stood the box back up but left it on the bench and made himself some breakfast. By the time he had finished that, you were awake and flying up to stand on the table in front of him, now an owl once again as you had /br /"Good morning" he said. Your response was to walk over and settle yourself on his shoulder again, which made Tino /br /"You're certainly an affectionate owl. If you're going to be staying with me, you're going to need a name..." Tino tailed off as he began to think of a name. You tilted your head to the side and waited, but he was silent for several minutes, so you made your move. You hopped onto the kitchen bench and grabbed the box of cheerios, knocking it over and using the cereal to spell out your /br /"(y/n)?" he questioned, having snapped out of his thoughts to see what you were doing. You nodded, to which he /br /"Alright then, (y/n) it is" Tino stated. You nodded once again and started eating all the cheerios you'd spilled on the bench. Tino watched you carefully, laughing when he saw you get one stuck around your beak, but he stopped laughing and knocked it off for you when he noticed the glare you were sending him. br /br /Big Timeskipbr /br /A month had passed since you had been cursed by Lukas, making it a month you had been living with Tino. He had become accustomed to the house cleaning itself overnight, though he was confused as to how it happened. He had also become accustomed to your odd sleeping habits and seeing you in the kitchen every morning. Tino just left the box of Cheerios on the bench now, with an extra two boxes in the cupboard just in case you ran /br /In that month, Lukas had visited three times. He claimed that it was to 'See how he was getting on with the owl', but you knew he was actually trying to see you in your human form to see if you'd changed your mind. The first time he had visited, you had actually attempted to claw his eyes out. You failed, of course, but he did leave with deep scratches on his forehead, which made you feel a little better. br /br /Lukas was currently visiting again, this time with Emil and Mr Puffin. You avoided the loud-mouthed bird as much as you could, staying on your perch in the lounge that was conveniently placed behind Tino's /br /"Lukas, where's (y/n)? I haven't seen her for a month, is she okay?" You perked up at the sound of your name, now paying attention to the /br /"She left" Lukas answered in his usual monotone /br /"Oh Lukas, why didn't you say anything?" Tino /br /"I was waiting for her to come back, but she hasn't. She just vanished one day without saying a word to anyone" You were glaring at Lukas now, wondering if you should make another attempt at clawing his eyes out. Tino didn't notice this as his back was turned, but Emil and Mr Puffin certainly did. Mr Puffin flew out of the room, pausing in the doorway and motioning for you to follow, so you flew into the kitchen with him, out of the other's hearing /br /"What's your problem with Lukas?" Mr Puffin demanded. Knowing he could understand you, you actually /br /"What the hell do you think? Do you think Tino calls me (y/n) because he picked a name out of the air?" Mr Puffin didn't reply for a few /br /"That would be why you turned up after (y/n) vanished; you are (y/n). So why are you an owl?"br /br /"Lukas cursed me. It was something he pulled from one of his old books; he made me an owl that would turn human when the one I love sleeps. The first time I turned back into a human was when Lukas was still awake, from which he worked out that the relationship was dead and that I loved someone else"br /br /"So he had the 'no shit Sherlock' moment then" Mr Puffin interrupted. "He took his time. Even Emil had noticed that you were paying more attention to Tino than Lukas, which he normally doesn't because of the whole 'Big Brother' thing".br /br /"That was the connection Lukas made, so I'm here. I keep moving things around the house to see if he'll notice and realise I'm not a normal owl, but he just got used to it"br /br /"Then leave a note next time you turn human, tell him everything" Mr Puffin suggested. Lukas and Emil made their way through the kitchen on their way out of the house, so Mr Puffin left with them, leaving you thinking about his advice. br /br /Later that night, when Tino had fallen asleep, you did as Mr Puffin had suggested. After two or three failed attempts, you finally had a decent note that gave a full explanation. You left the note on the kitchen table before heading into the lounge, lying down on the sofa and catching up on some much needed sleep. br /br /You were rudely awoken several hours later by a very loud Matthias as he almost sat on you. You clawed at him as he was about to sit; now an owl once again, and quickly flew into the kitchen as Matthias jumped away from you. In the kitchen, you found Tino and Berwald reading your note, Berwald reading it over the Finnish man's shoulder as he made breakfast. br /br /"How is that possible? I know Lukas used to act out like this in his Viking days, but I didn't think he would still do so. And why curse (y/n) when it was his fault for ignoring her?" Tino questioned, more to himself than /br /"How do you know that?" To answer Berwald's question, Tino handed the note over, pointing to a certain /br /em'You were always the one to keep me company when Lukas was "busy".'/embr /br /Berwald grunted something in Swedish that you had a feeling you didn't want to translate, but didn't need to as you saw the glare he was giving Lukas in the next room. Had you been able to, you would have smirked as you watched Berwald take the breakfast into the lounge, leaving the note with /br /"(y/n), how long have you been in here?" Tino asked. You couldn't speak (yes, you had tried) so you knocked the cheerios box over and spelled out em'long enough'/em. Once you'd eaten all of the cereal off the bench, you perched on Tino's shoulder once again, nuzzling your head against his hair. A pale blush dusted Tino's cheeks at the action and he nudged you off his shoulder. br /br /"Go and join the others, I'll be in there in a minute" he told you. You did as he said, perching on the back of Berwald's chair, but keeping your gaze trained on Lukas. br /br /"Lukas" Tino began. All eyes fell on Tino in the kitchen doorway, the conversation ceasing as everyone noticed the dark aura around the Fin. The aura unnerved everyone in the /br /"Tino" Lukas replied, his voice still the usual monotone. With a flick of Tino's hand, your note landed on the seat next to Lukas, causing all eyes to fall on the Norwegian as he read the note. You watched on, smug, as the emotions flashed in Lukas's eyes, the most noticeable being anger and /br /"Lift. It." Tino ordered. "Or this time I won't stop her next time she tries to shred your face".br /br /"I can't lift it, not alone anyway"br /br /"Call them. Now" Lukas quickly got to work calling the rest of the Magic Trio while Tino still glared at him. Tino's aura faded as he listened to Lukas's end of the conversation, the only sound in the /br /"Um, Tino, could you fill us in?" Matthias /br /"Lukas didn't like it when (y/n) was ignoring him, so he cursed her to be an owl when I'm awake and turn human again when I'm asleep" Tino answered quickly, glancing at you for a moment before looking back at /br /"The specific warning was em'When the one you love'/em sleeps" Lukas pointed out between phone calls. You hadn't put that in the note, causing Tino to blush once again, which contrasted the death glare he was giving Lukas. Luckily, Matthias was too focused on Lukas as he processed Tino's words to notice the blush, but you certainly hadn't. It would have matched yours if you could have /br /You lifted your wings slightly as a warning to Berwald before you flew across the room, perching on Tino's outstretched arm and shuffling up to his shoulder. Before you could repeat your earlier actions, Matthias approached you and /br /"Are you sure this is (y/n) and not just a smart owl?" he questioned, poking your feathered stomach. To save Tino a reply, you quickly bit Matthias's finger, causing him to pull it to his /br /"Yep, definitely (y/n), fast reactions and all" he said, looking at the deep gashes in his finger as if he were about to cry. Silence followed as Lukas snapped his phone /br /"They're on the way" was all he /br /br /br /The moment Arthur and Vladimir arrived, they were directed to the kitchen where you were eating and Tino was making hot chocolate. The first thing Tino did was hand them the note, after exchanging the usual greetings of course, after which Arthur and Vladimir went to question Lukas about the exact curse he used. After reading through the book and some hushed conversation you couldn't pick out, the pair re-entered the /br /"We have an issue" Arthur stated. You looked up from your cheerios to glare at /br /"What issue?" Tino asked, interpreting the glare you were sending /br /"The curse was meant to be permanent, so we can't actually change much about it"br /br /"What can you change about it?"br /br /"We can take the timer of, so to speak, so (y/n) should be able to control when she changes from and owl to a human."br /br /"And that would be a problem because?"br /br /"It would be unpredictable for a few weeks, if not for the rest of her life" Vladimir explained. That caused Tino to frown slightly and glance at you. You however weren't worried about this little fact, so you nodded to Arthur and Vladimir. Noting the worried expression on Tino's face as you went to follow Arthur and Vladimir into the lounge, you walked across the table to rub the top of your head against his arm as a form of reassurance. He smiled again and gently stroked the top of your head, so you flew into the lounge where the Magic Trio were waiting for /br /Noting that you had immediately stood in the centre of their triangle, they began speaking. You understood nothing of their short chant, but you did feel it working because at the end f it, you were no longer an owl, but human once again. br /br /"Thanks guys" you told Arthur and Vladimir. Your white dress made a emswish/emnoise as you turned to face Lukas, already glaring at /br /Sensing what was about to happen, Arthur and Vladimir joined Tino in the kitchen, busying themselves with explaining the after-effects of the curse, but they heard the signature sound of a slap and you began talking, so they fell silent to /br /"You ignored me for eighteen months. Eighteen months you spent brushing me off in favour of a quiet night alone to read or a meeting with Arthur and Vlad. I didn't really mind the Magic Trio meetings, but you broke plans that had been in place for months at the drop of a hat, just because you felt like it!" You started to rant. Lukas didn't react past placing a hand over his reddening cheek, a handprint forming from your /br /"But the first time I ignore you, you get it into your head that you should curse me for the rest of my life, which you know would be immortality! What would be your response at the next world meeting when they asked where (C/n) was?" you paused as you waited for a response, which was a nonchalant /br /"And what would you have done if I'd still loved you?"br /br /"I'd have undone the curse. It's only permanent because it's been on you for more than a month. I'd have known within a day whether you were in love with me, so I would have changed you back then" Lukas answered. Unseen by you, the three countries in the kitchen shook their heads as they heard Lukas's answer. br /br /They were surprised when you didn't respond to that, so Tino cautiously stuck his head into the lounge to find Lukas on the ground holding his arms over his face to protect it from the snowy owl currently attempting to claw at it. Tino entered the lounge, Arthur and Vladimir following to see what was going on. br /br /Tino stepped forward a few minutes later to stop you, placing a hand gently on your head. You rested on Lukas's arm at the contact, digging your talons deep into his arm before pulling them out and flying up to settle on Tino's shoulder, where you continued to glare at Lukas as he sat up. br /br /Lukas had deep scratches on his arms and chest, the torn material quickly soaking up the blood that was coming from the wounds. There were also scratches, though not as deep, on his neck and face, the deepest being the two on his left cheek that were threatening to drip blood onto the lounge /br /"Arthur, Vladimir, though I'd like to continue our conversation, could you drive Lukas home?" Tino asked, turning to the pair in question. They nodded and stepped past him to help Lukas to his /br /"You, my friend, have just learned one of the most important lessons in life" Vladimir told Lukas. Lukas raised one eyebrow questioningly, so Arthur /br /"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"br /br /Had you been human at the time, you would have laughed. Tino chuckled though; his shoulders shaking with the movement, making you lose your balance and fall on the floor. The moment you hit the floor, you were human again, kneeling as if you'd caught yourself. You got to your feet and brushed off your dress, standing next to /br /"Interesting" Arthur muttered from the doorway, having seen your change. Lukas briefly looked back, causing Tino to fall silent and glare at him. Lukas quickly looked away and made his way to the car, not noticing you poking your tongue out at his retreating figure. br /br /"Very unladylike (y/n)" Arthur chided. You just smiled at /br /"But very much deserved" Tino pointed out. br /br /Arthur nodded and left the house, closing the door behind him. An awkward silence filled the room after his departure. You didn't know what to say, you'd written it all in the note, there wasn't really anything left. So you didn't say anything, you just stood there, waiting for him to say something. br /br /Tino didn't say anything; he just pulled you into a tight hug, as if to say the he has no plans of relinquishing his hold. You returned the embrace with as much emotion. After all, actions do speak louder than words. br /br /The silence, no longer awkward, was broken by /br /"I love you too"/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="dev-view-about" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: relative; z-index: 1; margin: 0px; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px;"  
div class="dev-about-bg-border" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /div  
div class="dev-view-about-content" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 5px; padding: 0px 10px;"  
div class="dev-title-container" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
h1 style="margin: 0px; min-width: 250px; width: calc(100% - 60px); position: absolute; left: 0px; top: -3px; padding: 0px 10px 0px 50px; text-overflow: ellipsis; overflow: hidden;"a style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" art/NorwayxReaderxFinland-Jealousy-and-Feathers-477193324" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"span style="color: #000000;"NorwayxReaderxFinland - Jealousy and Feathers/span/asmall style="display: block; margin: -3px 0px 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="by"by/span span class="username-with-symbol u"a class="u premium username" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"SarianaJ/a/span/span/small/h1  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="dev-view-meta" style="box-sizing: border-box; width: 320px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; z-index: 1; position: relative; float: none; border-top-style: none; box-shadow: none; top: 4px;"  
div class="dev-view-meta-content" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="tabs-root" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="mobile-tabs" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px;"  
ul class="tabsBar " style="box-sizing: border-box; list-style: none; padding: 0px 10px; margin: 0px; height: 42px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
li class="artist-tab tab-button" style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; position: relative; float: left; margin: 0px -1px 0px 0px; width: 75px; height: 42px; border: 1px solid #bec9b7; box-shadow: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.329412) 0px 1px 0px inset; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.298039) 0%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0980392) 40%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0313726) 60%, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0313726) 100%); border-top-left-radius: 6px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 6px;" data-tabid="artist"/li  
li class="about-tab tab-button" style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; position: relative; float: left; margin: 0px -1px 0px 0px; width: 75px; height: 42px; border: 1px solid #bec9b7; box-shadow: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.329412) 0px 1px 0px inset; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.298039) 0%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0980392) 40%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0313726) 60%, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0313726) 100%);" data-tabid="about"a style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; width: 73px; height: 40px; padding: 5px; text-align: center; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"em style="text-align: start; display: block; width: 22px; height: 22px; margin: 4px auto 0px; padding: 0px; border-top-left-radius: 22px; border-top-right-radius: 22px; border-bottom-right-radius: 22px; border-bottom-left-radius: 22px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"i/span/em/a/li  
li class="comment-tab tab-button" style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; position: relative; float: left; margin: 0px -1px 0px 0px; width: 75px; height: 42px; border: 1px solid #bec9b7; box-shadow: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.329412) 0px 1px 0px inset; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.298039) 0%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0980392) 40%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0313726) 60%, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0313726) 100%);" data-tabid="comment"a style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; display: block; width: 73px; height: 40px; padding: 5px; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"span style="position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 4px; border-top-right-radius: 4px; border-bottom-right-radius: 4px; border-bottom-left-radius: 4px; padding: 3px 7px; display: inline-block; margin: 5px 0px 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"12/span/a/li  
li class="fave-tab tab-button" style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; position: relative; float: left; margin: 0px -1px 0px 0px; width: 75px; height: 42px; border: 1px solid #bec9b7; box-shadow: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.329412) 0px 1px 0px inset; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.298039) 0%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0980392) 40%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0313726) 60%, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0313726) 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 6px; border-bottom-right-radius: 6px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px;" data-tabid="fave"/li  
/ul  
/div  
div class="tabs-wrapper" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px;" /div  
/div  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview deviation-mlt-preview-b " style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 10px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
h3 class="dev-right-bar-title more-from-artist-title" style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 3px 0px 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" More from span class="username-with-symbol u"a class="u premium username" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"SarianaJ/a/span/span/h3  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview-body" style="border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"  
ul  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/2P-EnglandxReader-Regifted-Pet-473675644" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"2P EnglandxReader - Regifted Pet/strongYou frowned at the box sat on your doorstep. You had turned away from the house no more than a second to put the mini cupcakes on the back seat of your car, yet the package had appeared there in that amount of time. You picked the box up and took it inside with you, placing it gently on the kitchen table, having noticed the 'Handle with Care' label as you'd brought it in. You eyed the box cautiously as it started to move, reaching for a nearby weapon, only to find your phone instead. Picking it up, you phoned your /"Hi Ollie, I have a question"br /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;""Hello poppet. What do you have to ask?"/embr /"Did you order anything? Specifically anything that moves?"br /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;""...No, I don't think so... Be careful when you open it"/emwas the reply you got before your phone /You set the dead phone aside and slowly opened the box, jumping back in fear of it exploding. Instead, a squeak sounded from inside the box, but that/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/AmericaxReaderxMagic-Trio-The-Past-472670611" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"AmericaxReaderxMagic Trio - The Past/strongA/N:br /For those who are confused, this is related to 'AmericaxReaderxMagic Trio – Revenge', the link to which is in the description. This is filling in some of the time between the Reader meeting the Magic Trio and the Magic Trio leaving, which in turn leaves the reader with Alfred. It's just a little journey into the past, but it has a little epilogue for the first story at the end, so you need to read it /~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Reader is 7, Magic Trio are all 9 with several months difference between them. The Reader met the Trio four months ago/strong/embr /You took your usual place in the lowest branches of the tree, not directly above where they practiced and so relatively safe, but still watching them from above. They were practicing a spell from the new book Arthur had found in the attic of his father's mansion, but you hadn't seen the book, so you didn't know what it would /You also didn't know that there was a reason they had chosen/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/AmericaxReaderxMagic-Trio-Revenge-470244544" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"AmericaxReaderxMagic Trio - Revenge/strongYou struggled against the chains as they bound you to the rock, but gave up as you realised that it was pointless. You just sat on the rock when they were finished, glaring up at Alfred as the others ran back to town, hoping to avoid the wrath of the demons that had been plaguing your town. So here you were, meant to be a sacrifice that the demons asked for which, if freely given, would get them to leave the town in /However, you knew the /The demons had asked for no sacrifice, you had just bruised Alfred's ego when you rejected him, so he had faked it all to get rid of /"You still have a chance (y/n), you can change your answer" Alfred offered. You laughed at /"I will never change my answer. I don't care if it's good for me, my mother was the one who arranged the marriage and I want nothing to do with it" you snapped in /Your mother had insisted from a young age that you were to marry one of the Mayor's sons, A/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/NordicsxReader-Finding-Avalon-471416882" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"NordicsxReader - Finding Avalon/strongA/N:br /Okay, for those of you unfamiliar with the myths of King Arthur, Avalon is supposed to be where Arthur's soul went after his death, from which he will be resurrected when he is needed once again. If you go by Stargate, its place that the Ancients ascend to. Same difference really, it's the area for souls of wizards, witches and great and noble people through history to collect where they are safe. (from what I know of the myths)br /Now, the Reader is the personification of Avalon, an island that sits in the North Sea between England and Norway (for the purpose of the fic)as they are two magical powerbases in the Hetalia the fic, it's home to witches an wizards from all over the world that haven't always died to get there, but some have been resurrected on the /Any questions/issues? Leave a comment if so. Other than that, enjoy the /~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br /You manoeuvred through the crowds that were making their way towards the crashed plane,/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/NordicsxReader-Avalon-s-surprise-477155468" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"NordicsxReader - Avalon's surprise/strongA/Nbr /Continuation of 'NordicsxReader – Finding Avalon' - /d7so3lebr /For those who haven't read the prequel, I suggest you do so; otherwise this may not make sense. Just as a reminder, the Reader is the personification of Avalon, (from the King Arthur myths/Stargate SG-1) which in this case is an island full of /Also, human names are used, if you get confused, the key is in the /::::::::::br /The meeting had finished quicker than anyone expected it to, but that may have been due to the lack of arguments as no-one dared to argue after your spell. As you left the meeting room with the Nordics, the doorway was blocked by the five Kirkland brothers that Norway had pointed out /"Where are you going?" one of the redheads questioned, you could guess he was one of the Ireland twins from the /"To find you five and Romania, I thought you had already left" you quickly /"And I'm here/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Dark-Stalker-EnglandxReaderx2pEngland-Part-1-477186788" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Dark!Stalker!EnglandxReaderx2pEngland - Part 1/strongem style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Knight in Neon Pink Armour/strong/embr /With a sigh you flipped the sign to on the door to 'Closed' and locked the front door. Your boyfriend and co-owner of the bakery, Oliver Kirkland, had headed home early, leaving you to finish dealing with the customers for the last hour of the day. You didn't mind, but this past hour had gone so slowly you couldn't believe it. Oliver had been insisting all week that he 'had a surprise for you', but refused to give you any more /"I'll find out when I get home" you said to yourself for the eighth time that afternoon. Turning from the door, you set about cleaning the bakery of all the discarded wrappers. You mopped the floors afterwards and returned to the kitchen to clean up whatever mess remained in there, not noticing the pair of emerald eyes that watched your every /Once you were finished, you headed out the back door, making sure to lock up behind you before heading towards/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/HetaliaxReader-We-Own-The-Night-470381106" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"HetaliaxReader - We Own The Night/strongYou sighed, walking away from yet another meeting full of pointless arguments. You felt an arm rest on your shoulders and you pushed it off, only for it to /"What do you want Denmark?" You grumbled, pushing his arm away once /"We are heading to a local bar and you are coming with us" he answered, grabbing your arm and practically dragging you out of the meeting building with him. Attempting to fight his grip was pointless, as you had learned from a previous experience, so you allowed him to drag you to the bar in question, the rest of the Nordics following dutifully /When you arrived, you were surprised to find most of the other countries there, causing Denmark to finally release you arm to make his way over to his friends, completing the Awesome Trio. You followed the four remaining Nordics to a group of seats by the door, at which point you took in your surroundings. Though the exterior of the bar had been covered in neon lights, the interi/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/2P-EnglandxReader-Colour-Drain-474199240" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"2P!EnglandxReader - Colour Drain/strongA/Nbr /This is extremely short and relatively fluffy, with one curse from 2p! /You looked up from your book at the sound that emanated from the utility room. The rather strangled cry broke the quiet that had settled over the house and made you set your book aside. Making sure the bookmark was keeping your page in the book, you cautiously made your way toward the source of the noise, which turned out to be Oliver Kirkland. Your husband of eight months was currently looking down at the clothes he had just pulled out of the washing machine, tears forming in his eyes as he held up a white dress /Wait, white dress shirt? Oliver's were all shades of pink or purple... /You slowly approached Oliver, who had placed the dress shirt back in the basket and was now examining a white waistcoat. Quickly scanning the rest of the basket's contents, you noticed that the entire basket was all white. There wasn't a single trace of colour anywhere; it was as if it had all been/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Vampire-SherlockxReader-Drunkenness-and-Twilight-476961195" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Vampire!SherlockxReader - Drunkenness and Twilight/strongYou sighed as you looked through your bag, trying to find the keys to your flat amongst all the stuff that had accumulated in the bottom of your bag. Finding nothing but a packet of tissues hidden beneath the sweet wrappers and receipts, you headed towards your boyfriend's flat to retrieve the key you left there. Luckily, it was only a few streets away, so it was a quick walk, meaning that you found yourself at his door ten minutes /You knocked on the door, you didn't need to knock loudly for him to hear you, and so you were surprised when it went unanswered. You used the knocker on the door, putting it back at the usual odd angle once you heard the sound of footsteps descending stairs. It had been straight before you used it, which meant his brother had visited and was possibly still visiting. The latter option was confirmed when the door was opened by Mycroft Holmes /"Mycroft, what are you doing here?" you asked, stepping past him and into the fl/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/GabrielxReader-Candy-Munchers-One-Shot-449170342" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"GabrielxReader - Candy Munchers (One Shot)/strongYou sighed as you reached over to the left side of the bed, only to find it empty of the Trickster who had fallen asleep beside /"Of all the days, why did he have to be called out today?" you grumbled as you pushed yourself out of bed. You stumbled into the bathroom and for dressed for the day, a standard (f/c) blouse and black trousers. It's not as if you had any friends that would come around to party with you, even though it was your birthday, it would only be Gabriel but your boyfriend was /You moved through the house in your usual pattern, sliding the cake aside slightly so you could make your toast, smothering it in jam as it popped and sitting setting it down on the box on the coffee table before you dropped onto the /Wait a minute, box on the coffee table?br /You moved your toast onto the table to pick up the envelope that was attached to the box, which you'd only just noticed was covered in bright wrapping paper. Seeing that the envelope had your name written/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Vampire-EnglandxReader-A-Promise-pt1-469274687" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Vampire!EnglandxReader - A Promise pt1/strongA/Nbr /Please read the description once you finish, its kinda importantbr /~~~~~~~~~~~br /You watched through your window as the local vampire trio took another family for their entertainment. This had become a regular occurrence since the vampire trio moved into the old mansion that was settled on the edge of the village, they had cut off all methods of communication with the rest of the country and taken control in less than a day. How that was possible in the modern world you didn't know, but they'd managed /And so the small village had fallen into fear, no-one went to work, those who had attempted to leave hadn't come back alive. Since then, everyone had stayed in their homes and waited to be picked off. It was quite pathetic /You were different, you approached the disappearances with interest, trying to pick up a pattern. You had worked it out last week, they were picking families off in alphabetical order, tonight's family had confirmed it. You looked to your list of the famil/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Vampire-EnglandxReader-A-Promise-pt3-471349500" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Vampire!EnglandxReader - A Promise pt3/strongThe next morning, the arms that were around you when you had fallen asleep were gone, as was the rest of Arthur. He had left a note on your bedside table, which you picked up and /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"(y/n)br /I'll be gone by the time you wake, so I can't tell you in person, but stay safe while I'm gone. I should return in a few days, by which time I will make sure that you'll live the rest of your life in peace. That I /Arthur /embr /"Bloody vampire just up and leaving when he wants, just when I want him to be around" you grumbled, sitting up and trying to push the random hairs out of your face that had moved with the /"So this is where he was last night" you jumped and looked to the door, only to find Dylan was the source of the /"Don't do that Dylan!" you shouted at the second eldest brother, making him chuckle. He held his hands up in a motion of surrender and slowly approached you, but stopped halfway when/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/SGAU-Another-Consultant-470942376" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"SGAU - Another Consultant/strongA/Nbr /PL6 Spoilers ahead, just warning /-br /Sherlock glared at the man that was sitting in front of Lestrade's desk, as if glaring would simply get Professor Sycamore to /"Perhaps me and Eve should take this case on our own" Sophia suggested, but Sherlock shook his /"This is the only interesting case I've had for weeks, but I refuse to work with anyone else after the last fiasco" Sherlock stated. Professor Sycamore pushed his glasses up his nose at that, looking to Lestrade. Lestrade was pinching the bridge of his nose and looking up at Sophia in /"However much I would prefer it if you took the case yourself, we need everyone on this case, even Mary if possible" the Hunter explained, to which Sophia nodded and pulled out her phone. Molly joined the group in Lestrade's office five minutes later with her autopsy results, Sherlock stopped glaring at Sycamore at that point to focus on Molly, for which the professor was /"As you've probably already gu/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Vampire-EnglandxReader-A-Promise-pt2-470466572" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Vampire!EnglandxReader - A Promise pt2/strong"I suppose introductions are in order" Arthur /"That would help, yes, or you'll all end up with nicknames" you said, to which the tallest Kirkland /"I can see why you saved the lass Artie, she's got a sense of humour" You recognised the Scottish accent as he spoke. Arthur grumbled something to himself at the comment, which the Scot could obviously decipher because he grinned /"I'm Allistor" the Scottish brother introduced himself, and then he continued. "This is Dylan" he pointed to the brother standing next to him with the slightly lighter shade of ginger /"And those two are the twins, Sean and Cole" Allistor finished, gesturing to the identical men, though they could have been in their late teens if you went by appearance. The twins had an even lighter shade of ginger than Dylan, but it wasn't too noticeable. In fact, the only way you were probably going to be ab/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/SG-Forgotten-Maybe-not-464206492" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"SG - Forgotten? Maybe not.../strongIt is only natural for an adopted child to be worried when their adoptive parents have a child of their own, and Sophia was no exception to this. They fear being left behind. Sophia wouldn't admit it, but she was scared of /When John and Mary got married and Sherlock worked out that Mary was pregnant, Sophia's fears began. She started taking cases with Sherlock, keeping her mind off of the fact that she was being left behind as John lived a 'normal' life. If anything, they got even worse when John and Mary both started working on cases, added to the fear of Moriarty's /It wasn't long before the child was born and named Isabella. And the child did what all babies do, take everyone's attention, especially John and Mary's. Sophia knew she was being shut out, so she started to distance herself from them, burying herself in cases with Sherlock, actively avoiding the /It was in the taxi on the way to a crime scene of the latest case that Sherlock said something about it./q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/SG-Seeing-Double-pt-2-464202548" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"SG - Seeing Double pt.2/strong"Moriarty" Sophia greeted the driver calmly. She mentally noted that the cab was currently in a small alleyway, parked so close to the walls that they couldn't open the doors to /"Sophia Midnight and Eve Sheen, the glorious occupants of 221C Baker Street" Moriarty replied, removing his cap to fully reveal his face to the /"If you're going to kill us, get it over with please. If not, explain what you want quickly so we can kill you" Sophie ordered, her gun sliding out of the gauntlet on her /"No, I won't kill you, I'm like my brother like that, I love the drama of a good chase. No, I'm here to tell you that I want this case solved, or I will kill you. I happen to love this little show and if filming is postponed any longer then it'll be another year before we get the next series" Moriarty calmly /"Get on with it!" Eve snapped, pulling her gun out of her /"I'm going to help you solve the case. I'll reach out to the criminal community spies and listen for/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Sherlock-Girl-Best-Birthday-460615143" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Sherlock Girl - Best Birthday/strongSophia yawned, glaring at her alarm to make it stop. She couldn't even remember why she'd set it in the first place, it was the middle if the Easter holidays. As if hit by lightning, Sophia shot out of bed and turned her alarm off, having remembered why she /So she didn't sleep too late on her /Normally she would just lie there, possibly just get a decent lie in to make sure she spent the least time with her father that was humanly possible on the one day she could celebrate something. This year was different though, because this year she was lucky to make it to her birthday, but being pushed off the top of a building hadn't helped /"Happy Birthday!" Eve exclaimed, pushing Sophia's bedroom door open. The teen, which she could now be classed as because it was her thirteenth birthday, turned to her friend with a huge /Eve handed the gift over and Sophia sat back on her bed, Eve dropping down beside her. Swiftly pulling the purple wrapping paper off, Sophia found a/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Sherlock-Girl-Bloodlines-ch-1-459924623" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Sherlock Girl - Bloodlines ch.1/strongA/N:br /Okay, this occurs 4 years after the first Sherlock Girl story, by which point Sophia is an experienced Consulting detective. Sherlock has been back for 3 years now (if I have my own timeline straight, do you have any idea what series 3 did to it?!) and Sophia frequently works cases with him. Eve briefly moved into 221C, but moved out a few months prior to this story after being offered a job at /Other notes: John and Mary are married, they married approximately a year ago and their daughter is named Isabella. that is better explained in another short story that should be uploaded in the next few days, but Mary and Isabella won't make an appearance just /Anyway, enjoy the story and try to wrap your brain around the plot /I NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU TAKE THIS PLOT TWIST! PLEASE COMMENT! ITS CRUCIAL!br /-br /"You haven't been told yet" he asked the teen incredulously. He stood over her and shook his head in disgust. "The elder Ho/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
/ul  
/span  
div class="morelink mltfa" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center;"a class="smbutton smbutton-textonly" style="margin: 0px 5px 12px; border-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #93a98f; display: inline-block; padding: 0px; min-width: 0px; background-image: none; cursor: pointer; border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;" href=" gallery/" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"span style="text-align: start; border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; border-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #ebf1e6; display: block; padding: 7px 8px 6px; background-image: none;"span style="margin: 0px 7px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="color: #000000;"View Gallery/span/span/span/a/div  
/div  
/div  
hr class="fade-highlight-bar" style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 10px 15px; background-image: linear-gradient(to right, rgba(190, 203, 186, 0) 0%, #becbba 12%, #becbba 88%, rgba(190, 203, 186, 0) 100%);" /  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview deviation-mlt-preview-b " style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 10px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
h3 class="dev-right-bar-title more-from-da-title" style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 28px; background-image: url(' morelikethis/blt_ ?3'); background-position: 0px -190px;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"More from deviantART/span/h3  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview-body" style="border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"  
ul  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Wake-Up-Norway-X-Reader-473468460" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Wake Up - Norway X Reader/strongbr /Wake Upbr /Norway X Readerbr /Commission for :iconSigurSaeglopur: (1/1)br /AN- SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! br /The heavenly smell of just made bread echoed through the somewhat large home. For this Sunday morning, it was unusually /The purple eyed Finnish man pulled the last of the breakfast rolls out of his small oven while the emotionless Norwegian poured himself another cup of piping hot coffee- black- the way he liked it /"(Name) still not wake?" Tino asked, already knowing that his brother only drank this much caffeine when he was impatient with something or /"Ja." He spoke just before pressing the mug to his pale lips and tasting his /"That's strange. She is usually up by now…" Tino spoke softly allowing his thoughts to /"Hm."br /The tall Swedish man had now entered the conversation with a simple sound. His glasses were staring at the Norwegian now and the dull blue eyes of the Norwegian were star/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/NorwayXReader-Panic-Attack-477284727" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"NorwayXReader - Panic Attack/strongbr /"UGH!" I shouted, tearing out my headphones out of my ears, cutting of Sing by My Chemical Romance, mid-song. "I can't take this anymore!"br /Taking the headphones out of my phone, I ignored any texts from my friends and scrolled through my numbers, looking for one in particular. Finding the number, I pressed it and tapped the voice call button, putting the slab of a phone to my ear and listening to the call tone. After about three rings, the person I was trying to reach, answered and I let out the breath I didn't think I was /"Hei, _?"br /"Hey… Lukas, look I'm sorry for calling so late and so suddenly, but… I just really need someone to talk to." She /"It's no trouble." He said in that monotonous voice of his. "What's the matter?"br /"It's a stupid panic attack." I muttered shyly. "D-do you mind… um… coming over and going for a walk?"br /I could almost hear the smile as he spoke. "I can't believe you're asking me this, _." He said, letting out a mock s/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Iceland-x-Reader-The-Fridge-472009555" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Iceland x Reader- The Fridge/strongYou woke up in the middle of the night for absolutely no reason. Sitting up, you sighed and opened your eyes, blanket falling from your shoulders down to your waist. br /The sky outside was still dark, and when you turned to look at the clock, it read "3:21 AM".br /Your bedroom's window was still half open, letting a cool breeze into your room. A dim moonlight illuminated the dark room slightly, and you could barely make up the oh-so familiar shape of your desk, the lamp, some books, and your laptop, an exquisite wooden closet in the darker side of the /The cold morning air made you want to stay in your warm and cozy bed and just drift off to sleep- In fact, that's exactly what you almost did- Until you heard footsteps coming from the downstairs, and some suspicious noises as /Grabbing your bat for some self protection, you quietly opened the door as to not disturb your housemates and then proceeded to tiptoe down the stairs, still in your (color) pajamas. br /You see, you w/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Iceland-x-Reader-Promises-476271006" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Iceland x Reader - Promises/strongbr /Iceland x Reader – Promisesbr /"Um.. (Y/n).." A boy called out my /"Yes baby-face?" I /"Wh-?! Don't call me baby-face... Well you have a baby-face too, you know..." I giggled /"Anyway... When are you coming back..?" He stood there, looking at /"Maybe next year or next next year or...Uhh... I don't know..." I responded while looking at the blue /"Then why are you going there?" He came close to me and sat beside /"It's because mom will work there..."br /"You can just stay with me or your grandma... Right?" While he was frowning /"Yeah...I don't know why but, my mom said that I'll come with her..." I slowly faced /"Ohh..." He responded with a light blush on his /...br /"Hey (y/n)." He called /"Hm?"br /"I'll miss you..." He gently hugged/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Jealous-DenmarkxReaderxNorcat-476527555" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Jealous (DenmarkxReaderxNorcat?)/strongMatthias had thought it would be a good idea to get you a kitten for your birthday. You loved animals, and you had told him several times about the cat you'd had when you were a child. It seemed like the perfect gift, so he got you a white kitten that was so fluffy it looked like nothing more than a cotton ball with a face. It had been almost a year since then, and he was still regretting buying that /He was right to think that you would like having a cat, but sometimes it seemed you liked it more than you liked him. First, for some unfathomable reason you had rejected Matthias's suggestion of calling it Konge— "king" in Danish— but decided you liked Norge, a name which was offered by Lukas and which made him smirk at Matthias every time he saw the cat. Even worse than your lack of sense in naming the cat was the behaviour of the cat itself. It had grown, so it was no longer the cute, pathetic ball of fluff it was when he had bought it. It was standoffish and snobbish t/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Model-IcelandxPhotographer-Reader-Photo-Shoot-464388916" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Model!IcelandxPhotographer!Reader~ Photo Shoot/strong"I told you, either show me something I know is capable of matching my standards, or get out. I don't need these self absorbed models or gaudy outfits in any one of my shots." You said bluntly, throwing the multiple profiles back onto the black desk. The supervisor glared, grabbing his belongings and storming out of the office. A loud sigh came from your assistant, who had listened to the argument and was currently cleaning the camera /"_, this is the sixth request this week you've rejected. You'll need to accept a job sooner or later." Toris said, a worried look on his face. You scoffed, taking a long sip from your drink off to the /"You're such a worry wart, T. Didn't I tell you in the beginning that this was going to happen a lot?"br /"But still, if you weren't such an amazing photographer, we would have lost customers ages ago."br /You chuckled. "It's actually my pickiness that keeps them coming, isn't it? And not to mention we still have quite a lot of money in the acco/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Norway-x-Reader-Leave-Me-Alone-476531666" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Norway x Reader: Leave Me Alone!/strongem style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"You, dear reader, are the personification of L'Anse aux Meadows. A Norwegian remnant in eastern Canada, your back-story can be found here: art/Norway-x-Reader-The-Ball-473439015?ga_submit_new=10%253A1407287943br /This occurs three days after a ball at England's place, where you met Alexander Rybak, Germania insulted you, and Norway started a /Enjoy!/embr /It was three days after England's catastrophic ball. You had called Arthur several times, ensuring a fluid exchange of apologies between both households, but the sting still hurt. Not only had your home and family been ripped from you, but any standing or prestige you might have held in this one had dissolved long /That was the truth, no matter how hard anyone tried to convince you /Currently, you were sitting on the couch, petting one of Norway's troll babies. The younger magical creatures always liked to visit you, especially when you were upset, and, truth be told, you didn/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Norway-x-Reader-Cold-Blood-477009717" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Norway x Reader: Cold Blood/strongem style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Prequel: art/Norway-x-Reader-Leave-Me-Alone-476531666br /But, in case you aren't enthusiastic about long back stories, here's the condensed /You are the personification of L'Anse aux Meadows, a portion of eastern Canada once colonised by Norwegian Vikings. You spent most of the last millennium trapped in a pocket dimension after one of England's spells backfired. There, you had a family, friends, a wonderful job, and a good /Then you were transported back into this /Right now, your main enemy is Germania, whom you brought back to life along with most of the other ancient nations due to your mad magic skills. The Magic Trio has taken you under their wings. Arthur treats you like a little sister. You remind Romania of the princess of beauty from his country's folklore (Ileana Cosanzeana), which has caused him to fall head over heels in love with you. Lukas has also fallen in love with you (a secret he has managed to keep from you a/em/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/RomanoXReader-Issues-463554010" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"RomanoXReader - Issues/strongRomanoXReader - Issuesbr /~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~br /(Name) let out a sigh, she look at the two other sitting in the living room. One was her older brother, two years older than her and Mr. Popular of the school. The other, was her younger sister, one year younger than her and she was super pretty and popular loved her, she was the family baby. And where did that leave poor (Name)? She was left in the middle, normal, average, being looked over and invisible most times to other /Her brother, Cale, was 18 and always anger, like he had woken up on the wrong side of the bed every single day. But he wasn't angry actually, just mutually bored and irritated. He was considered good looking and was the school's star soccer player and honor student. He was at the top of his /Then there was her sister, Sage, 15 and extremely smart. She was not athletic like Cale, but she was the first freshman to be nominated to be Student Body President – and she won. She was se/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/I-ll-Never-Leave-You-Prussia-x-Child-Reader-474728352" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"I'll Never Leave You. (Prussia x Child!Reader)/strongbr /Gilbert sighed. Today had been an awfully, long day that never seemed to want to end. During his drive home he only thought of one style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"His little girl./emHis daughter, _, was just of the age of five and was home. Not alone of course. Gilbert didn't even want to think about losing his petite daughter. He pulled into the driveway of his home as he saw the front door to his house being swung open just seconds after he exited the vehicle. He spotted a small form running towards him in the grass, as they jumped as high as they could to engulf him in a /"Vati!" He recognized that small voice anywhere. He bent down to her height and wrapped his arms around her tiny body and /"Now, now, _, vhat are you doing up past your bedtime? Zhat's totally unawesome for you to do." The little girl removed her hands from around his neck and made a pouty face. She was always so adorable in his /"I vas waiting for you, vati!/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Laundry-Day-Sweden-X-Chubby-Reader-471224465" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Laundry Day (Sweden X Chubby Reader)/strongLaundry Daybr /(SwedenXChubby Reader)br /It was laundry day in your house. Your husband Berwald was usually around to help you, but he had to work late today. You really didn't mind doing it by yourself though. You liked it more than (Least favourite chore that isn't laundry).br /You had folded the last of Berwald's laundry and thrown yours into the dryer. Berwald always insisted that you separate your laundry from his. It would have been far simpler to combine them, but you did it was one of his quirks, so you indulged /After the dryer had started you went upstairs to start cooking something dinner. As you rummaged through the cupboard to find something to cook, a whole bag of flour fell out and landed on the floor. Flour exploded everywhere, covering you and the kitchen in a fine white /"Crap." You shouted at the kitchen. You tried to brush the flour off your clothes but it didn't /You ran to your room to find some other clothes, but you r/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/W-What-Jealous-2p-Romano-X-Reader-470603473" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"W-What?! (Jealous!2p!Romano X Reader)/strongbr /(Third Pov) br /It was a beautiful for the second player personification of South Italy, people refer to him as Romano but his human name is Flavio Vargas. He had a blonde hair despite being Italian but still it looks stylish and suits him, gray eyes which is covered by his blue sunglasses, and slightly tan skin. He wore a white jacket, a light violet scarf, a gray T-shirt, black pants, and black shiny shoes (that costs almost the same price as his expensive laptop). br /Today was a beautiful for him because there's no one in his beloved house to ruin his happiness and he had no work today so it's his weekend. He lazily sat in his sofa alone because he told all his maids to go home to rest since he wanted to spend time alone for now, it was all nice until someone rang his doorbell. He got up and wonder who dares disturb him, he slowly open the door and saw you, panicking like there was no tomorrow. br /You're his best friend since you two are toddlers, you were the first player p/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Sing-to-Me-Finland-x-Reader-471767677" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Sing to Me. Finland x Reader/strong Within the music room, only Madame M's voice can be heard. "NO! No, no, no; ladies," she went over to the piano and pressed one of its keys, "you're sounding flat, ladies!"br / The choir practices daily for their upcoming Spring Musical that was only days away. "Okay, Roderich, play. Everybody, make sure there are NO more mistakes." With a deep inhale, they began the harmonious intro of what they were singing earlier. br / Madame M was tapping her foot to Roderich's rhythm, until someone coughed. "[Name]!" Surprised, [Name] looked like a deer in headlights. "Yes, Madame M?"br / "Did I not clearly say em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"'NO more mistakes?'/em"br / "But I just-"br / "No excuses!" Madame M tapped her hand against the piano-a sign that signifies their practice is over. br / "Freaking old hag, freaking choir, freaking musical," muttering under her breath, [Name] angrily putting her music sheets away. Aem style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"'ping'/em came f/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Hungary-x-Child-Reader-Frying-Pan-477037276" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Hungary x Child!Reader - Frying Pan/strongbr /"Oh dear! Are you all alone. little girl?" a woman with wavy brown hair /"Yes, ma'am." you /"Where are your parents?"br /"My dad's busy, ma'am. My big brother said that he'll come and pick me up at 2:30."br /The woman checked her watch before saying, "But it's 3:25."br /You looked down, "That bastard."br /"Would you like me to take you to your home?"br /"No."br /"Well, I brought a new frying pan," the woman said as she took the frying pan from the paper bag that she was holding, "I can hit him if want."br /You smiled, "Uh-huh!"br /"I'm Elizabeta Hédervary. Nice to meet you!"br /"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Elizabeta! I'm [Y/N] Kirkland~!"br /"[Y/N] Kirkland, huh? Arthur's daughter?"br /"No, Oliver's daughter!"br /"Ah! Then, I'll wait here with you, okay?"br /You /~~~Timeskip to 4:10~~~br /Allen ran towards your school and didn't find you at the gate. But instead, he got hit by Elizabeta with her frying /Allen feel down, unconscious while you took Elizabeta's hand and walked away./q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Norway-x-Reader-Fairy-Wings-472652699" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Norway x Reader: Fairy Wings/strongem style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"A.N. This story is a Magic Trio x Reader, or, more specifically, Norway x Reader with elements of Romania x Reader. It can be seen as a sequel tobr art/Norway-x-Reader-A-New-Viking-Love-472441425br /Or a stand-alone /In this story, you are the personification of L'Anse aux Meadows, a former Viking site located in Canada. Everyone calls you L'Anse, bar Romania, who calls you Ileana because you remind him of the beautiful princess from his home country span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important; text-decoration: line-through;"which has made him fall head-over-heels with you, much to Norway's chagrin/span. A few years ago, England cast a spell which backfired onto you, wiping your memory and trapping you in a pocket dimension. You returned to this dimension a few years ago to find that your entire life was only an illusion, and nothing you remember is /Currently, you are living with the Nordics, trying to get back on your /Enough intro! Onto the story! XD /embr /You were lying on your bed, list/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/iii-fantasy-student-norway-x-student-reader-477343469" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"iii. fantasy (student!norway x student!reader)/strongYou watched his platinum blond hair sway from side to side as he wrote in his journal. He had been like this every day since the first day of school, though you had no idea what he was writing about. The teacher had stopped caring about the boy after she scolded him for not focusing during class repeatedly without effect. Eventually you ignored your teacher, who was currently explaining the history of fairy tales in a monotone voice, and focused your attention onto the mysterious boy that sat a few desks away from /Scanning his sharp features, you looked at his milky skin and beautiful dark blue eyes which were almost an indigo tone. In a flash the boy rose his head and looked directly at you with an intimidating glance that sent chills down your spine. You quickly turned your head towards the teacher, a light blush settling itself onto your /"Since no one seems to be paying attention to me, I'd like you all to find a partner to create a fairy tale with." Y/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/2p-Romano-X-Reader-Hair-474496004" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"2p!Romano X Reader- Hair/strongbr /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"2p!Romano X Reader- Hair/strongbr /A/N- UHHH. I was looking through some ask blogs and I found 2p!Romano's and I saw that someone asked him if they could touch his hair. XD I want to touch it now; it must feel so / The bed bounced up and down as a new weight jumped onto the cloud-like mattress covered by thick, fluffy covers. A blonde haired male looked up from a fashion magazine, his gray eyes studying the female staring up at his silky hair, slightly / "em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Si/em?" he asked, glancing back down at his magazine. The female giggled and leaned over to him, no words slipping from her soft lips. Her hand ran through his hair, much to the blonde Italian's annoyance. "em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Bella/em, what are you doing?"br / "Your hair is so silky, Flavio," she giggled, running another hand through his / /q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Annoying-Roma-Drabble-Romano-x-Reader-477396008" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Annoying Roma - Drabble [Romano x Reader]/strongbr /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Annoying Roma – Drabble/strongbr / br /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"We're talking about our dear Romano here, so of course, there will be swearing xD I told you. Don't like, don't read ^w^/strongbr /„Next one, please!" the opulent woman half shouts, half whispers, clearly not trying to be nice to her co-workers, but only herself by not using her voice too / br /The young man takes a few steps forward, crossing the yellow line printed on the floor, along the words "Do not cross, Privacy!" and stops in front of the now empty / br /"How can I help you, sir?" The woman, according to the name sign on her left collar known as Ms Baker, asks in a bored tone, and the brunet / br /How he hated to go through this procedure / br /"I'm here to renew my Identification Card. I lost my old one." He says, barely able to suppress the annoyed tone that is about to take over while handing the woman the documents he has alread/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
/ul  
/span  
div class="morelink mltfa" style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box;" /div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
